


Things In the Closet

by MaskedMew



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pax - Freeform, Secret dating, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedMew/pseuds/MaskedMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of things in the closet, (metaphorically and literally). So yes, that includes Jack and Mark. And the fact that they're dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things In the Closet

“Woah, woah, what’s wrong?” Mark asked, shutting the hotel room door. He walked over to Jack, whose face was red, and he appeared to be biting back tears. Jack let out a long sigh, staring up at the ceiling.

“It’s _stupid_ ,” he mumbled. Mark sat next to him.

“Nothing you say is stupid,” Mark said, lightly rubbing Jack’s back with his right hand.

“You and I both know that’s not true,” Jack said, a slight smile appearing on his lips. Mark rolled his eyes.

“Seriously though, I want to know what’s bothering you,” Mark said, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder.

“It...It was during the panel… how long do we have to keep this up? When can we just, like, be honest with everyone?” Jack asked, trembling a little. Mark froze.

“I-uh- I don’t know, I, um, I’m just not ready yet,” Mark stuttered.

“You’re not ashamed to be with me are you?” Jack asked quietly. Mark jolted upright.

“Ashamed!? No, I love being with you,” Mark exclaimed, gently guiding Jack’s face towards his own, so their eyes met. In a low voice, Mark said, “I...I just want to make sure this-we, can work… I’ve dated friends before and it, uh, hasn’t worked out. I don’t want us to end up in a bad place.”

“You’re not even going to tell Bob and Wade?” Jack asked, moving away from Mark.

“I don’t know how they’d react,” Mark replied, eyes travelling to the floor, “I haven’t dated a lot of guys.”

“Oh come on, second only to us, Wade is Septiplier trash,” Jack said, “They literally won’t care. You know that.”

“You’re so down to Earth,” Mark said, “You’ve got things figured out, don’t you?” Jack smiled, allowing his teeth to show for a split second.

“Not _everything_ ,” Jack said, “But I know you.”

“You always know just what to say,” Mark said, pecking Jack on the cheek.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Jack said, leaning back, lying on the bed. Mark followed suite, cuddling up against him.

“Everyone at  the panel wanted to cuddle you,” Mark joked, “But only I get you.” Jack smiled, meeting Mark’s eyes. “It’s because you’re so smol!”

“I’m like the exact same height as you!” Jack insisted. Mark rolled his eyes,

“Nope. I’m taller,” Mark replied, a victorious smirk on his face.

“Whatever,” Jack said, a light smile on his face. There was a second of silence, before Mark let something slip out.

“So did you have a good time with Felix?” Mark asked. It was too late. He could sense the incoming mockery.

“Are you jeeeallouss?”

Mark flushed, “Th-That’s not what I meant! _Not like I’d be jealous of him anyways_ , I just meant was he everything you expected him to be?”

“I think so? The camera in my face was a little annoying, but other than that, he was a lot of fun to be around,” Jack replied, rather seriously.

“More fun than mee?”

“What do you think?” Jack asked, quickly leaving a kiss on Mark’s lips.

“Oh come on, like you wouldn’t do the same to Felix,” Mark mumbled.

“Mark,” Jack said, looking directly into his eyes, “You’re the only one for me.”

A knock at the door jolted them out of their conversation. “Shit,” Mark mumbled, “Hide somewhere- I didn’t tell anyone we were staying together.” Jack nodded, but hesitated a moment.

“Do I have to?” he whispered.

“Do it for me,” Mark whispered back, as someone pounded at the door. “Just a second!” Mark shouted. He mouthed, _Go_. Jack made his way over to a small closet, that held nothing but their suitcases. He ducked down, and Mark shut the door. Trapped in the closet. Just like their relationship. Just like Mark. He could make out some speech through the quite thin door.

“Oh, hey Wade, didn’t expect to see you hear this late-”

“-Mark this is important! You need to come see this,” Wade said, “I couldn’t find Jack, so…” Curiosity tore at the closeted Irishman, and he could feel Mark’s gaze through the door.

“Okay, let’s go,” Mark said half-heartedly. He’d really wanted to spend his last night with Jack. The door shut, and Jack listened to their voices fade away. He stood up, trying to push the closet door open. _It wouldn’t budge_.

“God dammit Mark,” he mumbled, pushing at the door again. Still stuck. Almost as if there was something on the other-side, trapping him in there. He sighed, sitting back down. It could potentially be a long night. He felt his pockets, realizing that his phone was on the other-side as well. “Fuck,” he mumbled, “What do I do for fun in a _closet_?” After a few very long minutes, he began to toy with Mark’s suitcase, opening it up and looking through the things he’d already packed. He pulled out a jacket, Mark hadn’t needed for very long. Bringing it to his nose, he deeply inhaled, taking in the gentle scent. Barely there, but wonderful. Part of him wondered if Mark used a feminine, rosey scented soap. Whatever it was, it was amazing.

He put the jacket down, opening a few other pockets. There were a few fan gifts here and there, more clothing. Nothing breath-taking. Jack came to the final unopened pocket on Mark’s almost completely stuffed suitcase. Inside was the remains of a rose, a little note tied the battered stem. ‘Give this to Sean’, it said, ‘Tell him it’s from Fe. Tell Sean that I love him.’ Jack didn’t believe his eyes. _That’s why Mark was being so jealous_ , Jack realized, _But why would he hide this from me?_ It hurt a little, that Mark would hide something that important from him, that he’d manipulate Jack’s life like that. Half-heartedly he tried the door again. Wouldn’t budge. He sighed frustratedly. “Mark, if you don’t get me out of here I’m gonna fucking kick your ass,” he vented, though Mark most certainly couldn’t hear him.

It felt like days, though it was probably only an hour later, when Jack heard voices. The sound of the hotel door opening. Yes! he thought, _Finally! Salvation!_

“See you at breakfast then. I’m going to drop Sean off at 5-”

“5 A-”

“Yes 5 AM. His flight just leaves then, jeez. But I should be back in time for breakfast if things go smoothly,” Mark continued. Jack felt his heart ache. He’d have to leave. He’d have to be alone. Mark would have longer. “Good-night Wade-”

“Wait! Is there something bothering you?” Wade asked. Jack froze. _He’s onto us_ , he thought, _Mark, if you screw me over…_

“Huh? No…”

“You seem a little off-”

“I’m just tired,” Mark quickly interjected.

“Are you sure? You’re not lying to me, are you?” Wade asked. Jack could feel the tension in the air. He leaned against the closet door, and suddenly they gave. He tumbled to the floor, stuttering out a ‘Fuck!’ Wade looked slightly alarmed. “What the hell!? Mark? You’ve got some explaining to do.”

Mark sighed, glaring in Jack’s direction. “Where do I start?” Mark asked, looking from Wade to Jack, searching for the answer.

“How about _Why Sean is in your hotel closet,_ ” Wade replied.

“We were sharing a hotel room,” Mark said, face flushing slightly, but managing to maintain most of his composure.

“Okay. Next question. _Why_?” Wade asked. Mark’s eyes travelled to the ceiling. He tried to speak, but for once the words just weren’t coming.

“It’s because we’re dating!” Jack exclaimed, “And for some reason Mark’s afraid to tell you.” The color drained from Mark’s face, cold fear filling his heart.

“Why would you be afraid to tell me?” Wade asked, sounding a little hurt. Mark rubbed his eyes, trying his best not to break into tears.

“I didn’t want to change the way you know me, okay? I didn’t want things to be weird! Am I allowed to be scared?” he cried. He pushed past Wade, running down the hall, racing towards the stairs.

“Mark, wait!” Wade exclaimed.

“Shit,” Jack mumbled. Wade turned to go after Mark. “Wait, let...Let me get him. This, uh, this is my fault.” He darted past Wade, sprinting down the hall, and going down the stairs as Mark had done. At the bottom he found Mark sobbing. He nervously made his way towards him. “Mark,” he said. If Mark heard him, he didn’t acknowledge him. “Mark,” he repeated, sitting next to him. “I’m so sorry, I-I shouldn’t have done that-”

“Fuck!” Mark exclaimed, shocking Jack a little. “You sure as hell shouldn’t have done that, god dammit.” His words stung. They definitely stung.

“I told you I was sorry,” he said.

“Sorry doesn’t make it okay!” Mark shouted, “Just go.” Jack hesitated.

“Mark, please-”

“I don’t want to hear it. You fucking outed me. Not cool. Leave me alone.”

“Okay, I get it, I fucked up. But you keep lying to people about us, and it’s really degrading! Like, I just want to have an honest relationship with you, but for some reason I’m not allowed that privilege. You fucking forced me into the closet, and I kept waiting for you to come back, and it got stuck, and I, I found that flower you were supposed to give me from Felix. Like, what the hell? Why didn’t you give it to me?”

Mark glared, “This isn’t about you-”

“I’m making it about me. Tell me Mark, why did you destroy that rose, and try to hide it from me?” Jack asked, betrayal and hurt clouding his eyes.

“Because I love you!” Mark exclaimed, looking surprised that the words came out of his mouth. He finished quietly, tears streaking his face,“I don’t want to lose you.” Jack spoke quietly in response,

“That gives you no right to manipulate me. I can make my own decisions.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to risk it,” Mark sobbed.

“You’re my boyfriend Mark, why would I go out with Felix?” Jack asked, holding Mark’s hand tightly. “It’s not his fault, he doesn’t know I’m taken.” Mark sighed, sniffling a bit.

“I’m just a jealous m-mess,” he mumbled, breath still uneven from crying.

“Let’s...Let’s just go back to our room, before an employee catches us. And I’m sure Wade’s worried sick,” Jack said, helping Mark up, and standing close to him. They climbed the stairs, and went back to their room.

Wade was sitting on the bed when the came in. He immediately stood up. “Are you okay?” he asked, pulling Mark into a hug.

“I-I th-think so,” Mark stammered. “Jack’s right, I...I should’ve told you sooner.”

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s absolutely fine. I get to be best man at the wedding though, right?” Wade replied, a grin on his face.

“Who else?” Mark said softly, a small smile on his face.

“Why don’t you get some rest,” Wade said, “I know I’m exhausted.”

“Kay Mom,” Mark joked, “G’night.”

“Good-night,” Wade said, making his way towards the door, and giving the two a half-wave, before shutting the door. A few seconds of silence passed between the two.

“Y-You’re not still mad with me are you?” Jack asked quietly.

“How could I stay mad at someone as adorable as you?” Mark responded, bouncing onto the bed, and pulling Jack close. Their noses touched for a millisecond, before their lips met. Mark tugged at Jack’s upper lip, before moving downwards, leaving quick and light kisses on his neck. Their eyes met, and Jack smiled, shyly looking away for a second. Mark brought his hand up to Jack’s cheek, gently bringing guiding him close again. He could feel Jack’s heart pounding, in time with his own. Their lips met again, Mark pushing a little harder this time. He explored his partners mouth for what seemed like the first time. After a few seconds he allowed Jack to pull away. His boyfriend’s face was flushed.

“I think you’re the best kisser I’ve ever met,” he said breathlessly.

“I try,” Mark responded cockily, a lopsided grin on his face. “I’m not going too fast am I? Just tell me to stop if I am,” he said, dropping his false confidence.

“Okay,” Jack said softly. _So innocent_ , Mark thought, _Perfect_. Carefully he started to tug at Jack’s t-shirt, pulling it off, and laying kisses on his shoulders.

“Relax,” Mark remarked, gazing up at Jack’s red face. He smiled nervously. “This is the last time I’m gonna get to see you in awhile. Gotta make it memorable. If you wouldn’t mind, could I have you lay on your stomach?”

“Um, okay?” Jack responded, laying down, completely oblivious to what Mark had planned. He felt Mark sit on his lower back, and all of the sudden felt a gentle but wet sensation on the back of his neck. It sent shivers up his spine, in a good way. Mark continued, travelling downwards, along his backbone. He felt his breath catch. “M-Mark,” he murmured.

“Yes?” he asked, hovering just above Jack’s skin.

“I love you,” Jack said, burying his face in the covers. Mark responded with more of the feather-like kisses. “Now what are you doing?” Jack asked, feeling an odd, almost like a bug was on his back.

“Wh-SHIT!” Mark yelled, leaping off of him and falling to the floor.

“What?” Jack exclaimed, peeking over the edge of the bed.

“There is a huge spider on your back,” Mark said, rather calmly despite his little squeal.

“Well get it off!” Jack responded, rolling his eyes. “You aren’t scared of a little spider are you?”

“Hey, it’s a fairly large spider,” Mark shot back, “Get it yourself.”

“I can’t see it,” Jack said, reaching behind him, and feeling around for the arachnid. He found it, pinching it between his index finger and thumb. And in one swift motion he threw the little spider at Mark.

“HOLY FUCKING HELL!” he yelled, clutching at his face, paling as the spider crawled near his eyes. Jack giggled at the terrified expression on his boyfriend's face. Finally Mark caught the bug, slaying it. “It’s not funnyy,” Mark whined.

“You-You’re right,” Jack said, smirking, “It’s fucking hilarious.” Mark stuck his tongue out.

“You need to go to bed anyways, we have to get up early tomorrow,” Mark said, standing up, and dramatically brushing himself off. In one swift movement Mark turned off the lamp, leaving the room pitch-black. He could make out the silhouette of Jack.

“Just because you turned the lights off doesn’t mean I’ll go to sleep,” Jack protested. Mark leaned in, kissing his forehead,

“Do I need to sing a lullaby?” he asked.

“I’m not five years old-”

“-I’ll take that as a yes. What’ll it be?”

“I don’t know-”

Mark cleared his throat, pulling out his phone. In time with the music, he played three air chords. “ _Sometimes you gotta bleed to know-_ ”

“Again?” Jack mumbled.

“ _That you’re alIVE and have a soul_!”

“Does this song just scream ‘me’ or something?” Jack asked.

“ _And it takes someone to come around,_ ” Mark continued, “ _To show you how-_ ”

…

“Good-morning Jack-a-boy,” Mark exclaimed.

“What the f-?” Jack started, “Where’s the sun?”

“It’s not up silly! It’s four am!” Mark continued cheerfully.

“You enjoy watching me struggle,” Jack mumbled, sitting up, and rubbing his eyes.

“No,” Mark said, “Here. I got you a coffee.” Jack took the warm cup from Mark’s hand, taking in the rich scent of the coffee mixed with Mark’s masculine piney scent. His hair was still wet and sticking up in a rather attractive way.

“At this hour? How?” Jack asked, still not quite putting everything together.

“I have my ways,” Mark responded with a wink.

“You didn’t bribe a fangirl did you?”

“What? ME? Bribe a fangirl?”

“Oh my god you actually bribed a fangirl,” Jack exclaimed, slightly shocked, but also amused.

“Well it’s not my fault she works here. She let me into the breakroom. I made you coffee, just the way you like it,” Mark said, a playful grin on his face.

“You’re joking, right?” Jack asked.

“Nope!” Mark responded, laying down beside Jack, and resting his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. Wet strands of hair tickled Jack’s nose.

“You’re all wet!” Jack exclaimed.

“Oh, am I?” Mark asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Your _hair,_ ” Jack quickly interjected, face slightly red. Mark jolted up, shaking his hair obnoxiously. Jack sighed, but his eyes sparkled with amusement. “ANYways, are we going to start packing yet or?”

“I did it all while you slept,” Mark responded.

“Should I be creeped out or thankful?” Jack asked.

“Both!” Mark responded, pecking Jack’s cheek. “Now you should go take a shower, we have to leave in about twenty minutes.”

“Are you saying I smell?”

Mark giggled, “Your hair’s a little mussed, that’s all.” Jack self-consciously ran his free hand through his hair.

“My coffee’s too hot anyways,” Jack said, setting it on the bedstand, “Don’t let me forget it.”

“I won’t,” Mark responded immediately.

Jack showered quickly, wanting to spend as much time with Mark as he could, before he had to leave.

He called from the bathroom, “Shit, Mark, I uh, accidentally grabbed one of your shirts-”

“-Wear it,” Mark interrupted, “It’s fine.”

“Okay,” Jack said, slipping on the shirt. It was just a little big on him. Comfortable. He ran a comb through his damp hair, applying a small bit of gel to make sure it would hold. He gathered up the comb and such, throwing them in a little bag, before walking out of the bathroom.

“Ready?” Mark asked, a twinge of sadness in his tone.

“Not yet,” Jack responded, though really he just wanted to prolong leaving as much as possible. “I’ve gotta pack this,” he said, walking over to his suitcase, and shoving the bag in there. He felt Mark’s hand on his shoulder,

“You gonna be okay?”

“I’m going to have to be,” Jack said, turning his head, and gazing into Mark’s beautiful brown eyes. “I just really don’t want to go.”

“You can come back someday,” Mark said softly, sitting down next Jack on the cold floor.

“But I don’t know that for sure. What if something happens? What if we grow apart?”

“We can’t control that… Just, just know right now,” Mark grabbed Jack’s hands, “I do love you.” Jack sat in stunned silence. “We’ve got to go-”

Mark’s comment was interrupted by a feverish kiss from his boyfriend. After the initial shock, he let it happen.

“I don’t wanna go,” Jack breathed.

“I know,” Mark responded, releasing his grip on Jack. “But we’ve really got to.” Jack sighed, standing up, taking his suitcase, and his coffee. “I can get your bag for you, since I don’t need mine-”

“No, I’ve got it. It’s fine Mark,” Jack said, shooting him a smile. They both knew he was faking it.

The two walked in silence out to the car Mark was renting. Jack threw his suitcase in the back half-heartedly. Then he slid into the passenger seat. “Well, here we go,” Mark commented, switching on the radio, and switching to an alternative station, not really feeling the shitty pop song that was playing. Jack stared out the window. He silently hated the beautiful sunrise, the bright yellows and pinks that were peeking out, mocking him. He heard Mark say something the opposite, “How pretty! What a wonderful sunrise…”

…

He collapsed on his bed, exhausted from poor sleep and emotions. He toyed with the charm bracelet Mark had given him, waiting to fall asleep. It didn’t come easily, and it was brief. He gave up, playing games instead. He blamed his hoarse voice and runny nose on a cold. No one could know why yet, not yet, maybe never.

“Oh Mark,” he said to no one, “At least you’re not alone.”

…

It was raining, cold rain. Jack’s jacket wasn’t waterproof; he hadn’t thought to bring that one. He looked around, taking in the general festivity of the area. _Even the airport_ , he thought, _It’s almost nice here_. He was waiting, wondering if Mark was even going to show up at this point. He looked up at the grey sky, _December looks odd here_.

He took out his phone, calling Mark again.

“Where are you?” Jack asked, “You’d think by now you’d know the way to the airport like that back of your hand.”

“Traffic,” Mark responded, “This is probably the eighth longest red light I’ve ever seen. This is what you get for coming during holiday season.”

“It’s not even close to Christmas! It’s only the second!”

“Pfft. It’s been Christmas since October,” Mark joked.

There was a few seconds of silence. “Mark, are we, are we going to finally tell everyone?” Mark was quiet.

“Uh, why not? How are we going to do it?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t think that far,” Jack replied, though honestly he’d been thinking about it since they left PAX.

“Well, do you want to do it casually or formally?” Mark asked.

“I don’t know, what’s better? I, I kinda just want to get it done with,” Jack replied.

“Well I’ve got a vlogging camera in the car, or we can do it at my place, either is fine with me,” Mark said.

“We should _probably_ take it seriously and do it at your place, driving and vlogging doesn’t sound like a good idea anyways.”

“True,” Mark responded, “Though I could pull it off.”

“Sure,” Jack said sarcastically.

“I could!” Mark exclaimed, “I’m coordinated. I gotz skillz.”

“Yeah, you’ve ‘gotz skillz’.”

“I-Oh, there’s the green light, finally. I’m gonna hang up, I’m very close to the airport,” Mark said.

“Okayyy,” Jack said, “See you soon.”

“Yeah, bye,” Mark said, hanging up. Jack smiled, slipping his phone back in his jacket’s pocket. Underneath he was wearing the shirt he’d stolen from Mark. It had lost its scent. He’d have to steal something Mark wore more this time.

Eventually Mark did get there. The man immediately jumped out, pulling Jack into a hug, “I missed you,” he murmured. He released him. “Throw your suitcase in the back, I’m not really supposed to park here.”

“Gotcha,” Jack said, smiling. “Rebel.”

“Yeah, you know me,” Mark said, tugging at his jacket dramatically, before heading back to the driver's seat. Jack threw his suit-case in the back, and sat in the front seat. Mark’s phone was resting in the cup holder.

“Mind if I borrow this? My phone’s worthless here,” Jack said.

“Go ahead,” Mark responded, starting to drive as Jack texted his mother about landing safely.

“I don’t want to worry her,” Jack commented.

“I have your mom’s number now,” Mark said with an evil grin.

“What’s the worst you could do?” Jack asked.

“Nudes-”

“Stop right there!” Jack interrupted, “None of that. She’s iffy on this whole gay thing anyways.”

“Aww,” Mark whined. He watched Jack hold up the phone, taking a photo of both of them. It was a decent photo, mostly because Mark didn’t have enough time to derp.

“I’m putting this one on Instagram,” Jack said, typing up a caption and posting it to Mark’s Instagram. Jack watched Mark insert a CD, and seconds later something he didn’t know was blaring from the speakers, and Mark had a contented smile on his face.

“Hopefully luck is on our side and we don’t have to fight through traffic to get to my place.”

Jack nodded in agreement, but he was mostly listening to the song, trying to make out the lyrics. It sounded like a love song. D _oes Mark do this on purpose or does he just listen to a lot of love songs?_ he wondered.

Finally the duo pulled into the driveway of the house Mark shared with Cyndago. “Excited to finally get into my bedroom?” Mark asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Oh you know exactly what that means,” Mark responded, with an exaggerated wink.

“Do I?” Jack said. Mark winked again.

“Let’s get inside before the rain gets worse,” Mark said, stepping out of the vehicle, and racing over to open Jack’s door for him.

“You have to be a gentleman don’t you? I thought I was the man in this relationship,” Jack commented, stepping onto the gravel.

“I guess you can get your own suitcase then,” Mark said, a smirk on his face. Jack opened the door, pulling the suitcase out. “You ready for the best week of your life?”

“You know it,” Jack responded, kissing Mark’s cheek.

“Then let’s get started.”

 

 


End file.
